


When I Don't Remember You

by Lacy_Star



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure time reference, Angst, Diary/Journal, Memory Loss, Multi, POV First Person, Time Travel, but only bc its a diary entry!!, note that the relationship is only in reference to the rp!! this isn't rpf!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star
Summary: Sapnap and Quackity,I can only hope this book ends up in your hands and not in anyone else’s. And if you are not one of my fiancees, I ask that, should you be kindhearted enough to do so, you bring this to them.Regardless, if you two are reading this it’s because I am either dead or am not the man I once was. I believe I should begin with an explanation, then an apology.---AKA: A final goodbye from Karl to his fiancees after time traveling one too many times.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	When I Don't Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr! Very short blurb made after the most recent tftsmp, but I figured since I have quite a few readers on here it was worth reposting to tide some of y'all over before I release anything bigger!
> 
> Title Song: Remember You - from "Adventure Time"
> 
> Please do not plagiarize or steal any of my work.

Sapnap and Quackity,

_I can only hope this book ends up in your hands and not in anyone else’s. And if you are not one of my fiancees, I ask that, should you be kindhearted enough to do so, you bring this to them._

_Regardless, if you two are reading this it’s because I am either dead or am not the man I once was. I believe I should begin with an explanation, then an apology._

_I have been keeping a secret from the both of you. It’s funny. It’s so simple for secrets to start as small lies before spiraling so far that to tell the truth would be a terrifying task. One of my regrets is not telling either of you sooner, but in the beginning I was so confused by my own power that I didn’t want to involve anyone. It was stupid of me to think I could bear such an overwhelming task myself, but I didn’t want to get anyone hurt. I hope you two forgive me for not ever telling you this, and I’m sorry you have to find out in a memoir instead of from my mouth._

_I’ve been granted with a great power to travel through time, to see futures and pasts and presents, different realities, and different realms. And at first I was like, aw shit, cool, I’m a time traveller now, but it’s not nearly as pog as you’d think. I walk through realities trying to locate our past and trying to see horrible futures that I can prevent, trying to steer us into the best possible timeline where everyone is safe. The world is so fragile it’s like I’m struggling to hold it together like Spiderman and that one boat that got cut in half in that one movie. It seems no matter how hard I try, I can’t do anything right. I can’t do anything right. I’m scared. It’s such a lonely task. I wish I had you guys with me. Sometimes I feel you two are the only things keeping me attached to this reality. Every time I travel I forget a bit more. I mix the timelines up. I can never tell if I’m waking up in the now or the then or the soon to be. No amount of calendars can keep everything clear. It’s all so fucking jumbled. And it’s because of this loss of myself time and time again that I might end up doing something I’d never mean to. I don’t want to hurt people. I don’t want to hurt you two. But every day I forget. I don’t remember my name until I hear one of you say it. Even now I can’t recall it. And if I stopped, perhaps I’d remember better, but then what? What has it all been for? I jump down the rabbit hole further and further, and I can’t stop now. Everything’s already so ruined, the only hope I have is to persist until I can finally trap the rabbit. Or else it’s all for nothing. If I’ve left things such a mess, the least I can do is keep trying to fix it someday. Hopefully._

_And if I can’t, and if I ruin things even more, I want you both to know I’m so sorry. I meant to make things better, not worse, but I’m scared that my good intentions are gonna result in disaster. I’ll keep trying, but I might really really screw things up. That’s why I’m writing you two this. Keep yourselves safe. Stay safe from Dream. Stay safe from me._

_I have a hidden room in my house, near the back corner. The library. It’s a room with recorded stories and tellings of every time I’ve travelled, and in a chest there’s my many diaries of me trying to keep my memories in order. If you see a lot of entries in those about you two... embarrassing lmfao but I don’t want to forget you two. I really don’t want to forget you two._

_I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for any hurt I’ve caused either of you or any rifts I’ve created. I want so badly to protect you two, but what am I if I can’t protect you from myself? I’m sorry for lying and making a mess. I want you both to know I love you both so so so so much. You two have made me smile and laugh until my ribs hurt and my face is red, and that’s more than I deserve considering what I’ve given you in return._

_Quackity, I love you so much. Don’t let your ambition blind you like it did me. You need to keep yourself and Sap safe. Don’t do anything that will make you lose more teeth. I hope you grow a few more inches. Sapnap, I know it’s going to be so hard for you to lose someone else close to you. This will probably feel like another betrayal, huh? I’m so sorry. You’re so kind and you don’t deserve any more of that. I hope Quackity stays by your side, and I hope you find a lot more pets to kill._

_So this is goodbye. I secretly hope you two will never have to read this, or maybe I can read it to you two someday over dinner on our anniversary or something and laugh once we’re in a safe timeline. I don’t know. I’ll probably forget where I put this, knowing me. I can only hope you two get this safely. Protect yourselves and stay strong. I’m sorry. I love you both. And..._

_Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don’t remember you._

_Signed,_

~~\- ??K?~~

\- The Man That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://lacystar.tumblr.com)!


End file.
